Feraligatr
Feraligatr (Japanese: オーダイル Oodairu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is the evolved form of Croconaw, and the final evolution of Totodile. Evolution Feraligatr evolves from Croconaw starting at level 30. It is the final evolution of Totodile. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Scratch]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 1 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|3}} 1 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|0}} 6 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|3}} 8 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|0}} 13 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 15 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 21 |Ice Fang|65|95|15|Ice|Physical|Cool|3}} 50 |[[Thrash]]|90|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|2}} 24 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|2}} 30 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} 32 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|2}} 37 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 45 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Smart|2}} 58 |'Aqua Tail'|90|90|10|Water|Physical|Cute|3}} 63 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} 71 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime *Wani-Wani *Raiden's Feraligatr *Whirl Cup Winner's Feraligatr *Kinso's Feraligatr *Ben's Feraligatr *Feraligatr (MS016) Major appearances Wani-Wani was a Feraligatr owned by Marina, which she received in The Legend of Thunder! as a Totodile. Its most recent appearance was in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. Ash's Snorlax battled against a Feraligatr belonging to Raiden in the Sumo Conference in The Ring Masters. Minor appearances A Feraligatr first appeared in Trouble in Big Town where it helped Pichu Big, Magby and Smoochum get out of water. Trinity battled a Feraligatr during the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match!. A Feraligatr was also owned by Kinso in The Blue Badge of Courage. A Feraligatr was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Feraligatr made a brief cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Brock used a Feraligatr in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Feraligatr appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure! Another one appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!. Ben summoned a Feraligatr twice using Ranger Signs in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue. Trivia *It is based on an alligator or crocodile. *In Pokémon Gold and Silver, its normal body color is the same as its shiny color. This was changed in Crystal. *Feraligatr bears a striking resemblance to two famous kaiju daikaijū, Godzilla and Zilla. *Its power, along with Charizard's and Sceptile's, inspired that of The Big Cheese's, a Cog from the game Disney's Toontown Online. *Feraligatr is the tallest of all Water-type Starter Pokémon at 7 feet and 7 inches tall. It also reaches its final evolutionary form earlier than any other starter Pokémon at level 30. *Its name is possibly derived from "feral" or "fer'ocious" and "'alligator". Gallery 160Feraligatr_OS_anime.png 160Feraligatr_OS_anime_2.png 160Feraligatr OS anime 3.png 160Feraligatr_Dream.png 160Feraligatr_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 160Feraligatr_Pokemon_Stadium.png 160Feraligatr_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 160Feraligatr Pokémon PokéPark.png 160Feraligatr Pokémon HOME.png Feraligatr-GO.png Feraligatr GO Shiny.png Feraligatr_HeartGold_&_SoulSilver.jpg pl:Feraligatr ca:Feraligatr Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon